


Total Eclipse Of The Shoot

by HufflepuffLovesPizza



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slightly Smutty, Total Solar Eclipse 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLovesPizza/pseuds/HufflepuffLovesPizza
Summary: Root and Shaw catch the total solar eclipse of 2017 in between taking care of a few numbers.





	Total Eclipse Of The Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Whistler and SloanGreyMercyDeath for all the help! 
> 
> Uh, this is just silly fluff brought on by the eclipse. I was still thinking of Shoot Ever After and Shoot Week prompts :-)

A security guard walked a perimeter of a high barb wired fence along a large property out in the middle of nowhere. It was still early morning, dew still clinging to glass and the heat of the summer day started to rise up. He rounded a corner and saw something unusual. 

There was a woman sitting in a lawn chair eating a donut and drinking a cup of coffee; she looked bored as if she was waiting for a parade to start. He shook his head; maybe it was a silly sleep deprived image. No one was supposed to be within a five-mile radius of this secured facility. As he got closer he could tell there was indeed a crazy woman eating a chocolate covered donut with a scowl on her face sitting in a lawn chair close to the fence. 

“She forgot my sprinkles,” the fierce, dark-haired woman stuffed the rest of the donut in her mouth as she leaned back in her lawn chair with a frustrated huff. 

“What in the hell are you doing here lady?” Demanded the confused security guard as he drew his gun and pointed it at her. 

“We were just, uh, looking for some bad guys…and look at that, we found one,” she said with a blank face as she looked passed him over his shoulder. 

The security guard cocked his gun and was about to shoot, then suddenly, he was tased with 50,000 volts; he immediately lost all body control and passed out on the damp morning grass. 

“How could you forget my sprinkles, Root?” Shaw asked angrily as she got up from the lawn chair and walked over to the security guard to steal his clearance badge. 

Root appeared from behind the fallen security guard and smirked at her favorite primary asset. 

“Didn’t think you were a sprinkles kind of gal Shaw.” She checked something on her phone, and then scanned the perimeter for any movement. “I’ll make it up to you, don’t want to ruin our date.” 

Root walked over to Shaw and stood very close as she took the clearance badge from her hand. Root’s hand lingered, brushing her finger over Shaw’s hand. 

“Not a date Root.” Shaw scowled at her annoying teammate and side stepped to rummage through her bag for zip ties. 

They both lifted the security guard together and put him in the lawn chair, where they proceeded to zip tie him in securely. Root zip tied his arms while Shaw did his legs, the guard was basically melded to the chair when they done. 

“Why does Samaritan have a facility out here in the middle of nowhere?” Shaw pulled out some explosives from her back pocket and more from a bag hanging off her shoulder. 

Root smiled, she loved that Shaw just happened to carry highly dangerous explosives in her back pocket as if it were chewing gum or hand sanitizer. “It’s easier to conceal. After we finish here, there’s a warehouse we need to visit about five hours east.” 

“Another Samaritan facility?”

“No, but it’s a world of endless wonder,” Root smiled mischievously at Shaw who just rolled her eyes. 

“I’m clocking that as overtime then.” Shaw sounded disappointed. 

Root and Shaw proceeded to sneak into the Samaritan facility where they planted explosives all over the compound and managed to tranquilize the reminding security guards. They used shipping dollies to wheel out all the security guards outside the perimeter of the facility. Once they got all the incapacitated security guards outside, they retrieved more lawn chairs from their getaway car and they proceeded to zip tie them all into the chairs like the first guard. As Shaw went back to their car to drive away, Root ran back to the guards and put glasses on all their faces. 

“Enjoy the show guys,” she smirked as she headed back to the car with Shaw. 

Shaw looked at Root suspiciously when she got into the passenger seat of the car. 

“What did you do?” Asked by a woman who truly never did or understood what her perky teammate was up to at times. 

“Just making sure everything is secure,” Root replied back innocently, which was actually the truth. 

They drove off down the country road, getting closer to the nearest city, which was Casper, Wyoming. 

Root got a concerned look on her face, “She’s telling me that we need to stop in 5.4 miles.” She reached over and put her hand on Shaw’s muscular thigh and gave a squeeze. Then her hand trailed up further and further until stopped over Shaw’s crotch, her fingers started kneading the area slowly. “A lot can happen in 5.4 miles.” 

“I’m not that easy in four minutes,” Shaw said as she shifted in her seat while driving, but not removing Root’s hand. She was unsuccessful in holding down a low, guttural moan. 

Root’s hand now had unbuttoned Shaw’s jeans, slipped inside and teased the petite primary asset over her black underwear. Shaw shifted more in her seat, arching for more pressure. Root leaned over and placed a sloppy, wet kiss on Shaw’s neck. She then brought her fingers to the rim of Shaw’s underwear and was just about to slip her fingers inside when the Machine interrupted her course of horny action. 

“Looks like we got relevant and irrelevant numbers on our out of town date. The turn is coming up on the left,” Root said still rubbing slow, circles over a very heated, drenched area of Shaw’s body. 

“Not a date,” Shaw closed her eyes for a brief second, trying to calm down her raging hormones and focus on not crashing the car. She removed Root’s hand roughly from inside her pants, but instead of dropping the offending limb onto the seat; she put the wandering hand firmly on top of Root's own crotch. Shaw then let her hand linger for a second on top of Root’s hand, to see how she liked to be teased. She then surprised the hacker when she added pressure, Root let out a gasp. 

“Why Shaw, do you want a show?” Root asked between some labored breathes. She looked over to Shaw, “Two hands are better than one.” 

Shaw glared at Root which were perceived as heart eyes from the hacker, she took her hand away. Root smirked, she lifted her hand away from her own over stimulated area. 

Root licked her lips while she stared at Shaw, she received the Machine’s instructions and told Shaw where to stop. “Pull in here.” 

They parked outside a donut shop with a gigantic plastic donut sitting on top of the small building with ‘Big Donut’ written on it. This place was all about donuts. Shaw pointed to the gigantic plastic donut sitting on top of the shop. 

“See that giant donut Root? It has sprinkles,” Shaw squinted her eyes at Root. 

“Noted,” Root ‘winked’ at Shaw. 

They both got out of the car, Shaw watched Root’s ass because now the annoying hacker had distracted her and her body was completely betraying her with all kinds of non-related mission thoughts. She didn’t even notice her jeans were still unbuttoned until Root turned and looked down at her crotch with a lustful grin. Root then got down on her knees to help Shaw zip up. Shaw just batted her hands away from her crotch and shook her head. She crouched down, and then pulled Root down with her. They looked through the windows to see what was going on in the Big Donut shop. It was clear a robbery was in progress. 

“You go to the front, I’ll take the back entrance,” Root instructed Shaw and as her favorite primary asset walked past her, she slapped her ass. Which in return got her a scathing stare down from Shaw. “You’ve got a great back entrance darling.” 

The sky was darker outside which made the donut shop more dimly lit and possibly an easier target. As soon as Root and Shaw busted through the doors the bad guys holding everyone at gunpoint staring shooting at them. Thankfully everyone ducked and with Shaw’s excellent marksmanship and Root’s two guns blazing, the bad guys were taken down immediately. 

When the dust settled, a scared employee stood up to look at Root and Shaw in amazement and gratitude. 

“Thanks so much for saving us. Here take as many Cookie Cats as you want,” the Big Donut employee offered to Root and Shaw. The petite primary asset couldn’t help a small smile spread across her face. 

After, a few dozen Cookie Cats were stowed away in a cooler for Shaw; they were back in the car driving down one of the side city streets to avoid traffic. 

“Can we make another pit stop before the airport?” asked Root, batting her eyelashes at Shaw who just rolled her eyes. 

Root told Shaw to stop in front of a fairly run down office building. They got out of the car and headed inside. Shaw followed Root as she led them through an old abandoned business office all the way to the roof. Once they got to the roof, there were two lawn chairs set up. 

Root turned around to explain to Shaw but when she did she noticed she was already wearing protective glasses. She smiled at her clever, beautiful teammate. 

“Did you know the whole time?” asked Root with a warm smile on her face directed at Shaw. 

“That we came to Casper, Wyoming for the eclipse? Yup.” Shaw walked over to the lawn chair and sat down, she was happy it was a nicer one that reclined back. 

Root took her eclipse glasses out of her pocket and put them on. She followed Shaw over to the two chairs, then went off to the side to grab a large cooler. Shaw watched Root pull a cooler towards them. She hadn’t noticed it off the side. She watched Root pull the cooler between them and open it up. 

“Steak and champagne to toast the eclipse?” Root smiled at Shaw as she started taking things out of the big cooler and set them down on a few cinder blocks she pulled up as a makeshift table.

Shaw rolled her eyes, “I should’ve known only you would turn this into a silly ass romantic event.” 

“Sameen, this hasn’t occurred since 1979. To think in the last eclipse, Sameen Shaw wasn’t even in this world yet. You wouldn’t spark to life for another two months and 12 days…or somewhere around that time,” Root trailed off looking up at the sky with her eclipse glasses on. 

“Yeah, that’s creepy math,” Shaw lifted up her eclipse glasses to stare at Root. 

“It’s the rare time when the moon and sun get to make love,” Root stared across to Shaw with adoring eyes. 

Shaw just let out a big sigh and rolled her eyes back at Root. 

“Or probably more accurately, have a booty call,” Root smiled then continued making a presentation of the food the Machine had delivered for them. 

Root handed Shaw a plate, then pulled it back and added something on top of the steak. 

“Take the sprinkles off my steak,” Shaw didn’t like her steak being messed with, you don’t joke with steak. 

“Sorry, sweetie. Trying to make up for the donut. They are sea salt sprinkles,” Root said as she handed the plate back over with a steak knife and napkin for Shaw. 

“Fine. Whatever leave them,” Shaw barely got out of her mouth before shoveling delicious steak into it. 

“I don’t want to ruin our date,” Root smirked as she ate a Cookie Cat ice cream sandwich. 

“Date? This isn’t a date, it’s a mission,” Shaw snapped back angrily with her mouth full of food to Root who smiled back in return. “It’s never a date.”

“So you’re saying you have sex on your other missions. Like with Fusco and Reese?” Root joked; well, she hoped it was a joke and not a waking nightmare. 

“Yeah, because I’m sure you can feel all the sexual tension between Fusco and I,” Shaw had to fight back her own gag reflex at her joke. “You’re like a fringe work benefit…like a dental plan.” 

Root looked over to Shaw mildly offended. 

Suddenly, music started playing softly. Shaw turned her head and tried to decipher the familiar song and when she did, she groaned loudly. 

“No, Root. Turn it off,” Shaw looked around for where the music could be coming from. “We are NOT listening to that song during the eclipse. You have amped up the cheese factor too much already.”

“But it’s the perfect song for the eclipse. She agrees,” Root gave Shaw a pouty look. “Bright eyes.”

“This is turning you on isn’t it?” Shaw stared at Root as she bit her lower lip, which she admitted to herself was always kind of damn hot. “Is this some kind of nerd fetish? Banging during the eclipse?”

“Not a bad idea,” Root said as she looked up at the eclipse with her protective glasses on. “What about you?”

Shaw just shrugged to Root. 

“I almost forgot,” Root reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She stopped staring at the eclipse and focused her attention off in the distance, south of the building. She tapped her fingers across her phone and waited. 

BOOM! A huge explosion off in the distance erupted in the darkened eclipse sky. 

Root looked up at the eclipse and smiled. Then turned to look at Shaw who was staring at her through her protective eclipse glasses. Even though she couldn’t really see Shaw’s eyes because of the eclipse glasses, Root was willing to bet her eyes were as dark as the sky and ready for their own blow out. Shaw then stood up and stepped over to Root’s lawn chair. She lifted one leg so she was straddling the chair; she slowly lowered herself down on Root. 

Before Root could say some witty remark, Shaw leaned her head down and claimed her lips. 

Two minutes and forty seconds later…

Shaw pulled herself off Root and the collapsed lawn chair. She situated herself back in her broken lawn chair, putting her eclipse glasses back on. Both chairs were lost during the great eclipse of 2017. She licked her lips thoroughly; she didn’t want Root to know that she was her favorite topping, her favorite sprinkle taste. 

“You’re so easy,” she couldn’t hold down a smug smirk at Root. The hacker didn’t even last through the whole black out period of the eclipse. 

Root wanted to add ‘for you’, but opted out instead. She turned head to stare at Shaw, lifting up her eclipse glasses. “Where do you think we will be in seven years when the next eclipse happens?”

“Hopefully, far away from each other,” Shaw smirked at Root, who in return tilted her head with a cocky intense stare. She leaned over both broken chairs, pulled Root close to her and kissed the damn cocky look off her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure everybody knows, I had to google myself to find out the specifies of what was going on today :-) From the NASA website - "This celestial event is a solar eclipse in which the moon passes between the sun and Earth and blocks all or part of the sun for up to about three hours, from beginning to end, as viewed from a given location. For this eclipse, the longest period when the moon completely blocks the sun from any given location along the path will be about two minutes and 40 seconds on August 21, 2017. The last time the contiguous U.S. saw a total eclipse was in 1979."


End file.
